poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Razar
Razar is a Raven Prince from Chima Razar is one of the Raven tribe, a companion to Razcal, Rawzom and Rizzo. He is the owner of a Chi Raider vehicle. He also flies a small flying vehicle with two laser swords on the front and black wings. During the first season, Razar was an antagonist, allied with the Wolf, Rhino and Crocodile tribes. He shows this with a weapon that was created by the crocodile tribe, the Vengjacked. His other weapons are named Slizar and Thundax. In Fake Chi, Real Trouble he tells Crooler about the Persuader Plant she uses. According to him it's called the Salesman's Best friend because Ravens used it to make anyone buy what ever they told them to buy. After this Razar tells Crooler about Reegull and that he might make her mind control potions. When he sees some of his fake Chi he explains it to Cragger. The Ravens call it Reegull's Chigull and say that if it worked they would sell it by the truckload. After seeing Crug fall under the Chigull's and Cragger asks if it'll happen to everyone who uses it and Razar replies "Pretty much". A self-centered opportunist, Razar never does ANYTHING that doesn’t somehow benefit Razar. Be suspicious if he ever appears “generous” because he’s almost certainly working some kind of angle. At least he’s predictable – he will always do the most greedy and selfish thing possible. He has allied himself with Cragger not because of any philosophical sympathies, but because he saw it as the most profitable path to take. Every conflict has its spoils, and Razar has his eyes on snatching up as many of them as possible. Besides, Laval is too much of a “goody two-paws” for him. Will Razar ever see the error of his ways? It depends – is there any money in it? If so... maybe. Razar is a pure mercenary who will fight for the highest bidder... and then steal all their weapons when they’re not looking. The most important thing in Razar’s life has always been: Razar. He wouldn’t do anything for anyone if it didn’t involve profit. So why has he joined with Laval, Cragger, Eris and the others for a dangerous trip to the Outlands, risking his life to save the land’s CHI supply? It’s simple. His sharp mind has calculated that if the Scorpions, Spiders and Bats win, there won’t be any profit to be made by anyone anymore. Now Razar is willing to do things that are generous, even brave, without asking for anything in return -- because he’s thinking about all the deals he’ll be able to make when this is all over. Trivia * Gallery Keyblade photon debugger by marduk kurios-d3i57fp.png Category:Thieves Category:HEROES Category:Warriors Category:Laval's Adventures Team Category:LEGO Characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies